Todo Pasa por una razón
by Carla Fox
Summary: Pre XFiles, Scully y sus sentimientos por Daniel...


**Todo pasa por una razón...**

**Por Carla Fox**

* * *

Esta historia la escribí después de ver los primeros tres capítulos de la octava temporada... Estaba tan deprimida que quise pensar en los viejos tiempos... de hecho... mucho antes del tiempo...

Calificación: Para todo espectador...excepto Noromos porque se indigestarían.

Tipo: PreX Files

Advertencia: ojo... aparece Daniel Waterston.

Dedicada: A Carola Caballero, Karen Stillner, EBE, Pauli, Dana, Daniela, Josefa, Mónica, Camilo y Alejandra (Jenny)...

FeedBack: Please!!

* * *

Nuevamente lloré frente al espejo.

Después de tanto tiempo me doy cuenta que no es mi cuerpo ni mi personalidad. Ya no puedo negarlo.

No es la otra mujer, soy yo la que tengo el problema.

He tratado de olvidarte con otro hombre, pero sólo he conseguido herirlo. Ahora creo que estoy cometiendo ese mismo error nuevamente. De nuevo encontré a alguien distinto a ti, aparentemente diferente a ti, pero no lo es.

Nunca lo son.

OH Daniel!, si tan solo tuvieras una idea de lo que significó para mí... dejarte.

No se si lo sabrás... tu significaste toda mi vida. Todo. El centro en la tierra, el amor de niña y mujer, los sueños y la ilusión... todo.

Pero tú no eras para mí. Nunca lo fuiste por más que quise. No lo eras y no sé porqué. Quise decir que era mi físico, y no fue realidad.

Quise decir que era mi forma de ser, pero tampoco era verdad.

Sería una locura creer en el destino, pero parece que lo fuera. Si me oyeras decir "destino", nos reiríamos. Pero ya no.

Ya no río nunca más.

Tomé la decisión de mi vida al irme.

Lo hice por mí y por ti.

Por ti, para que buscaras tu centro.

Por mí, porque no podía ser la segunda. Porque no era correcto.

Sin embargo ya nunca seré la misma de antes.

Ahora temo y no quiero volver a sufrir un dolor semejante. De quererte y no tenerte.

Sé que una manera absurda de alejarme de ti fue entrar al FBI. Nunca negaré que gran parte de mi carrera médica te la debo a ti y eso es permanente. A pesar de todo, una relación siempre te deja una marca permanente. Sin embargo, al igual que la evolución trasforma lo viejo en nuevo sin dejar, en esencia, de ser viejo, yo transformé la medicina en algo diferente con mi nueva carrera.

Quiero involucrarme en una causa justa y honesta que llene mi vida. No quiero volver a llenar ese vacío con cosas que sólo son parches. Quiero sanar de verdad, poder cerrar los ojos de noche y no pensar en ti ni en nadie por quien dependa mi vida.

Sólo quiero pensar en algo mejor que una persona, quiero vivir por una causa y enamorarme de ella.

En alguna oportunidad me dijiste que terminaría estando sola: y es lo que deseo. Ser feliz estando sola.

Ahora me asignaron un nuevo trabajo, algo que se contrapone a toda razón humana y resulta ser un enorme reto.

Después de 3 años, Daniel, estoy lista para asumir mi nuevo camino: un camino desconocido e incierto, la gran X de la ecuación.

Y ahora estoy lista para emprenderlo, sin remordimientos y culpas. Lista de corazón. Quiero avanzar con fe en esta ruta y aportar algo al mundo, y a mí misma en el proceso.

¿Quién sabe que ocurrirá conmigo? Sólo yo lo sé, y depende de mis actos, pero no puedo evitar sentir que esto que me está ocurriendo provenga de una mano misteriosa.

Quizás sea Dios... Quizás no.

Sin embargo, sea lo que sea es más poderoso que yo y me conduce, curiosamente, hacia un sótano.

... Y abro la puerta Daniel, y un aire enrarecido altera mis sentido. Un aire familiarmente desconocido. Mezcla de pipas, credulidad y after shave... y veo a un hombre sentado con lentes, un hombre con cara de niño asustado.

...Y de algún modo sé que este hombre será parte de mi futuro...

Su mirada inquisidora me llena de curiosidad y descubro que, por fin, hallé a la persona en quien puedo confiar.

Es hombre, por lo tanto tendrá mil defectos, pero su mirada me dice que sus errores del pasado y del futuro sólo son muestra de un deseo ferviente por vivir en la verdad.

Veo honestidad es esos ojos que no tiene un color definido...

...Y sé que viviré con él por siempre aunque no esté...

... Daniel, te agradezco lo que me diste porque si no fuera por cada gramo de arena apilado, no existiría el camino que me conduce a este sótano que siento mío.

...La mujer que fui te lo debo a ti, la mujer que soy me la debo a mí misma, pero la mujer que seré en 8 años más será mi creación y la de este hombre que me dice "Nadie aquí abajo excepto el más indeseable del FBI"

... tal vez él también cambie para mejor en los próximos 8 años...quiero creer que así será...que todavía existe mi 1 en un billón...

**FIN**

**_(escrito el año 2000)_**


End file.
